


Love, Illustrated

by ProfessorFlimflam



Category: Holby City
Genre: Barn, DIY, Drabbles, Equal, F/F, Hunt, Illustration, Injury, Jealousy, Laughter, Morocco - Freeform, Rain, Recovery, Sacrifice, Scar, Shakespeare, Staring, Tea Leaves, Valentine's Day, Velvet - Freeform, Weekly Berena Fix, fairytale, flower - Freeform, snuggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam
Summary: Illustrations inspired by the Weekly Berena Fix prompts - and drabbles inspired by the illustrations. As seen on Tumblr :-)





	1. Snuggle

* * *

The noise of the hospital, the hum of traffic from the ring road and even the soft rustle of leaves from the trees around them faded away as they sat in the Peace Garden. For the time being, there was just the sound of two heartbeats and the soft rise and fall of breath as they snuggled closer.

“Do you suppose they’d notice if we just stayed here?” Serena murmured.  
“Stay here?” Bernie smiled. “I’d rather take it somewhere else…”  
With a laugh that was half a sigh, Serena stood reluctantly.  
“Come on - we’d better head back. To be continued…?”


	2. Scar

* * *

When Bernie looks at her scar, she sees neat workmanship, for which she is thankful. She sees an occupational hazard: a bullet, if not quite dodged, then at least well taken. She sees the end of one part of her life, and the beginning of another.

When Serena looks at Bernie’s scar, she sees all of this and more. She sees what might have been, and, God forbid, what might not have been. She sees a ladder which guides her up to Bernie’s lips, and she climbs it with her own. And she remembers that ladders lead downwards as well…


	3. Jealousy

* * *

She knew, of course she did, that this was her own fault. That she had brought it upon herself by leaving, by staying silent, by giving no word of her return. She could hardly blame Serena for looking elsewhere, especially when she had specifically told her to decide what it was she _did_ want.

Well, it seemed that Serena had done just that in her absence. Fine.

But it was far from fine. For Serena to have decided it had been a mistake - _that_ would have been fine. But for her to choose that oafish copper?

Really, really not fine.


	4. Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine’s Day special!

 

* * *

“I thought I told you not to draw a car.”

Bernie looked up to see Serena leaning against the doorpost, a smile on her face and a sheaf of post-it notes in her hand. Serena had woken to find a treasure trail of the things stuck around the house this morning, and it had led her here, to their shared office.

“The suitcase, the car, the hospital I get, but what’s this supposed to be?” she asked, holding up the last of the notes.

“We’re spending Valentine’s weekend in a converted barn.”

Serena raised an eyebrow.

“What? Barns are good!”


	5. Recovery

 

 

* * *

 

Serena was roused from heavy sleep by the distant thud of the front door reverberating though her wine-thickened head. As bright sunlight slashed at her face, she shut her eyes tightly, and clumsily flung both arms over her face. God, she felt rough.

Risking a squint at the bedside table, her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the outline of a wine bottle - quite empty. But there was something else, and now she recalled hearing the soft _plink, plink, fizz_ that heralded Bernie’s patented hangover cure. Poor Bernie had to work today - at least Serena had all day to recover.

 

 

 


	6. DIY

 

* * *

Bernie hefted the sledgehammer in her hands, testing the weight. She raised it to her shoulder and took an experimental swing, relishing the stretch of muscles, the easy twist of her hips. She surveyed the wardrobe that lay waiting to be demolished: it had resisted Serena’s best efforts to dismantle it, and it seemed that only brute force would do the trick.

Serena watched from the doorway, noting how the sun glistened on Bernie’s shoulders; the rise of her vest as she lifted the hammer, revealing a sliver of skin. She cleared her throat.

“Actually, Bernie, perhaps that can wait…”


	7. Velvet

 

* * *

 

“Would you pass my red blouse, please?”

Bernie rifled obediently through the wardrobe. Her fingers brushed something impossibly soft, and, curious, she pulled the black velvet dress out.

“Hello - I haven’t seen this before. Is it new?”

Serena glanced over, and she laughed. “Oh, that old thing! No, it’s ages old. I wore it to Ric’s college reunion once and made out I was a paid escort.” She giggled at the memory, but Bernie’s expression was serious, earnest.

“Would you wear it for me?”

Serena gave her a sly wink.

“Only if you promise to take it off me afterwards.”


	8. Sacrifice

 

* * *

 

“Good lord, where on earth did you get those?” Bernie voice was full of scornful amusement.

“They were in the vending machine on the Keller landing - why?”

“I didn’t know they still made them. Getting through them, aren’t you?” Bernie replied pointedly.

“Mm, they’re very moreish,” Serena said absently, popping another chocolate in her mouth. Giving in to temptation, Bernie reached over to help herself. Serena slapped her hand away in indignation.

“It's my last one!” But Bernie’s puppy eyes made her relent. “Oh, go on then, as it’s you.” 

She was rewarded with a kiss sweeter than any Rolo.


	9. Equal

 

* * *

 

 

Serena closed the front door with a wave, and turned to find Bernie emerging from the kitchen. Bernie greeted the birthday girl with a smile, which turned swiftly to a look of dismay when she saw the huge bouquet which had just been delivered. From behind her back she brought the little posy she had just gathered in the garden: a perfect eryngium nestled in a spray of rosemary, tied simply with string.

“They don’t look much, do they?” she said sheepishly. “That’s beautiful - from Jason?”

Serena smiled and kissed her happily.

“Splendour and simplicity - I love them both equally.”


	10. Laughter

 

* * *

 

“Anything interesting?”

There was a twinkle in Serena’s eye that told Bernie there was a story to be had.

“Tell you in a minute,” Serena muttered. As soon as the young man had gone, stomping off with his mother in tow, she turned gleefully to Bernie.

“His mum saw him coming out of the shower and rushed him here, worried about oedema. I’ve just had to explain to her that swelling and redness is perfectly normal in a boy of his age - particularly in the shower…”

Bernie’s honk of a laugh could be heard all the way to the canteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A true story, folks, from my wife who used to work in an NHS walk-in centre. Mum had suffered with oedema in the past, saw her son coming out of the shower with… symptoms, took him to the walk-in centre. The poor lad was too embarrassed to tell her what had caused it, and Mrs FlimFlam had to explain that it was just, erm, friction.


	11. Staring

 

* * *

 

“Stare at him together, shall we?”

Serena was pretty sure that there was no-one else who could get away with teasing her the way Bernie did. Her infuriating friend had crept up behind her, making her jump out of her skin, poking gentle fun at her for watching Jason as he audited their procedures. Now this insistence on re-examining a patient (who, as far as Serena was concerned, was perfectly healthy) was delivered not with an accusation of incompetence, but as a challenge that seemed almost flirtatious. 

Why on earth did she let her get away with it, she wondered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a mystery, Serena, it truly is.


	12. Drunk

 

* * *

 

“First, you need to get that oaf out of your system - shag away the pain, as it were. Second - we get disgustingly, gloriously drunk.”

Right on cue, their waitress appeared at their table: a tall blonde woman in the restaurant’s regulation waistcoat and tie, linen apron round her slim waist.

“My name’s Bernie, I’ll be looking after you this evening. Have you looked at the wine list?”

“Champagne for me, and shiraz for the lady, who finds herself unexpectedly and outrageously single this evening,” Siân declared.

Bernie smiled wolfishly at Serena as she poured.

“What would make you feel better?”


	13. Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For GratiaPlena, who put the idea into my head this morning :-D

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, hello!” Serena exclaimed, picking up the frog.

“I don’t suppose you’re the fairytale kind, are you? Only, there seems to be a serious lack of princes around here at the moment.”

Neither Angus nor Robbie had turned out to be heroes, and Edward was a right royal something, but Prince Charming he was not. Serena gave the frog a quick peck - with no result.

“Not a prince, then,” she laughed.

“Would a soldier of the realm do?”

Serena looked up to see Bernie leaning over her garden wall, and suddenly realised that her fairytale might have a different ending…


	14. Morocco

 

* * *

 

 

They stood high above the old city, marvelling at the sunset. It made the ancient earthen walls glow a deep amber, as though radiating the sun they had soaked up for centuries.

“It could be another time, couldn’t it?” Bernie mused. “No traffic jams, no internet, no endless news cycle.”

“Heavenly!” Serena purred. “No pointless meetings - no spreadsheets: no tax self assessment.”

Bernie paused for a moment, and said rather more thoughtfully, “Presumably, no plumbing. No anaesthetic.”

Suddenly Serena paled, even in the glorious sunset, and looked at Bernie, aghast.

“No shiraz!”

“No whisky!”

“Back to the hotel?”

“Race you!”

 


	15. Rain

* * *

 

As the plane had landed, Bernie had seen without surprise that it was raining: proper cold English rain such as she hadn’t seen for six months or more.

As she came through customs with nothing but her joy in being home to declare, she slipped her duty free bag over her wrist so she could put her umbrella up. She would have to make a dash for it to the bus.

But no sooner had she stepped out into the rain than her arms were full of a breathless Serena, car keys still clutched in her hand.

  
“Welcome home, darling.”

 

* * *

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide which version to use, so have another!


	16. Hunt

* * *

“Careful where you point that thing, you might hit someone.”

Berenice scowled. “Who dares challenge the huntress of Artemis?”

The lady laughed, a warm, thrilling sound to the ears of the huntress.

“I am Serena, of the house of Holbios. So, you’re one of Artemis’s girls, are you? Tell me, how strict is she about the whole virgin thing these days?”

“I should strike you where you stand for your insolence!” Berenice cried angrily, tensing her bowstring.

“Go ahead, dear,” Serena drawled. “Gold arrow? That’s one of her cousin Eros’s. I’m a big fan of his work. Take aim - fire!”


	17. Shakespeare

 

“Alas, poor Teddy - I knew him, Guinevere,” Bernie intoned solemnly. She held the forlorn little head in her hand, its stuffing uncoiling sadly from the neck. 

She had been kneeling in the garden, pulling up weeds from the border, when a great wail went up from the lawn behind her. The girl had been playing tug of war with Digby, but the puppy stood submissively now with his tail between his legs.

Guinevere wiped her nose noisily on her sleeve. “Can you mend him?”

“It’s trauma surgery - my speciality!” Bernie said, with a wink. “Care to assist me in theatre?”


	18. Flower

 

* * *

 

There had been a wedding on the beach earlier that day. The bride had carried a great armful of wild orchids, and they picked their way through fallen blossoms as they strolled in the warmth of the early evening.

Serena picked a few up, delicate purple and white flowers with a blushing centre. On a sudden impulse, she turned to Bernie and tucked them into her hair, so that the flowers tumbled over her ear and onto her cheek.

She blushed, not knowing what had prompted her to do it, but Bernie just smiled at her, eyes soft and gleaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a snippet from one of my other WIPs? ;-)


	19. Injury

 

* * *

 

“Well, don’t just stand there laughing - help me up!”

Bernie reached a hand down to Serena who lay awkwardly on the floor of AAU.

“I told you those shoes weren’t practical for work, but would you listen? Come on, let’s get you u-oooh!”

For Bernie had lost her own balance on the slippery floor, and found herself sprawled inelegantly on top of her partner, nose buried in her cleavage.

“Oh, for god’s sake, get up!”

“No - don’t move!” came the muffled but unmistakably urgent reply.

“Oh, no, Bernie - your back! Have you injured it again?”

“No - I’m just so comfortable!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to @shirazkindifgirl for the idea for this one!


	20. Tea Leaves

 

* * *

 

“I see a tall -”

“If you say _tall, dark stranger,_ I’ll have my money back!”

“A tall, fair beloved one, waiting for you under trees where the air is still.”

 

Serena gawped at the woman holding her teacup.

“Where the air is still? What on earth…?”

The fortune teller tutted. “Still - calm. _Peaceful_.”

“Peaceful - oh! The Peace Garden? Bernie’s in the Peace Garden?”

 

“Go to her!” The woman intoned, solemnly wafting an arm at the entrance to the tent. She picked up her phone as Serena left.

 

“Hello, Werewolfe? She’s on her way. No running back to Nairobi this time!”


	21. Strong

 

* * *

 

 

Serena had been ready to throttle Fleur for signing her up to these ridiculous parkour sessions. As she had once explained, fitness classes really weren’t her bag - no sweaty Lycra for _her_.

 

But all it had taken was for Fleur to point out that the parkour community was full to bursting with women of a similar persuasion - fit women at that - and Serena had acquiesced. And watching now, as her new friend Bernie easily lifted her body weight to meet the pull up bar, she had to agree that this was a _far_ more agreeable way to raise the heartbeat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A throwback to [An Off The Wall Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704121/chapters/36497619) \- we all like Bernie doing those pull ups, eh?


End file.
